The present invention relates to structures with high aspect ratio in integrated circuit devices and a method of manufacturing the same.
Such high aspect ratio structures may be derived from an opening in a layer. In order to increase the depth of this opening while essentially maintaining the width, one approach is to arrange two openings on top of each other. When forming the top openings, the lower openings typically need to contain a sacrificial filling, which has to be removed through the top openings, thus adding cost and complexity.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.